Harry Potter and the TimeTurner
by abracadaver
Summary: CHAPTER ONE Sirius Didn't die in the department of mysteries.In fact he's completely alive; still part of the Order, trying to prevent Voldemort's return along w/ the rest of the Order. And how does the Time Turner play into all this? read to find out.


The kettle was whistling a tone in e-minor; in other words it was obnoxiously loud

The kettle was whistling a tone in e-minor; in other words it was obnoxiously loud. And the answer to why a kettle would be screeching Harry awake when the window beside his bed brought no illumination to his room was baffling.

Harry blinked a few times as if to rid his eyes of sleep, and actually focus on the now obvious chill running throughout his room. He rose gingerly as to not force any sudden blackouts by so sudden of a movement after waking; he made a zombie like march to the window- forcing it closed in one great THACK.

Looking back at his cocoon he longed to be balled up within the confines of his bed once more, still feeling intensely warm from the many wooly blankets, but resisted the temptation to do so. Grabbing his glasses and placing them over the bridge of his narrow nose his vision cleared, making his new home much more visible.

Harry Potter no longer lived with his aunt an uncle, but in the country with his newly acquired or rather newly _discovered_ Godfather, Sirius Black. The house was small and dully colored, the paint on the wood was clearly muggle applied and had begun to chip away. And no one was ever brave enough to face the railings any longer, they were full of so many splinters- Harry was positive it was the cause of some sort of awful jinx.

He slowly made his way downstairs after changing into common muggle clothing, the stairs entered directly into the kitchen, which was as dismal as the rest of the house. The kitchen was tiny and had a small refrigerator and stove, which was barely ever used, and a small rickety metal table, which Ron said, he swore he'd seen in a junkyard on a walk to a nearby muggle town a few weeks earlier. But despite the massive issues with this building, it was beautiful to Harry, not physically but what it stood for – what it represented for him.

Harry couldn't hold back a smile when he saw his Godfather, slumped lazily on the metal table drinking a steaming drink from a deep black mug. Sirius had of course changed his appearance up a lot, which didn't matter too much in the wizarding world – but at least muggles wouldn't recognize him. He now had short-cropped black hair, that would never conform to a comb, he had shaven a week ago an now had hair ornamenting his face, in his usual style. Harry sat down across from him and grabbed a bagel from the bag in front of him and saw the cup of a hot brown liquid sitting, waiting for him. Sirius looked up at this sudden amount of movement, obviously he was still in the early stages of waking up as well, because he gave a feeble smile and began to drink his beverage more ferociously as to bring himself to full awareness.

"So I was thinking, maybe we could make a trip up to London today.." Sirius said out loud as he shuffled through a trunk in his small bedroom. Harry leaned in the doorway, letting his mind roll over the choice. " I suppose. But Sirius, don't you think that might be a bit risky? I mean I know it's been two years and all – but people are still scared of you. And you know…anxious…because of all-" Harry needed to say no more. Sirius had returned from the adventure within his box, reluctantly unscathed with a small pile of clothes. "Harry stop worrying, I swear if I didn't know any better I'd say you have some Molly Weasley in you." He smiled mockingly, pulling off a ratty old gray shirt and slinging it unto the floor in the process; succeeding in only contributing to the wasteland of his room.

Harry Stared at him transfixed. Lately he seemed to forget the massive amounts of body art that littered his Godfather. Sirius was a small man with thin shoulders and barely any waist to speak of, if he was any thinner he wouldn't exist. Finally after what seemed like Sirius's careful consideration of shirt clothing he slipped on a black shirt with white paint stains adorning it. "Well, let's not keep Remus waiting.."

Voldemort had succeeded in his rise to power; the Order, which Harry had recently become a part of, was still stalling his complete dominance. In essence, they were in the middle of a war; and Sirius's carefree mood such as the one he sported today, always made Harry uneasy. "Death eaters could be around any corner Sirius…" Harry would mumble as they stepped off a subway and started their assent to the metro area. And Sirius would mumble back a response, "Yes and so could a heart attack, Harry what's life without a little risk?"

The Leaky Cauldron was surprisingly busy, packed with loads of wizards all trying to get a pint. The Pub smelled of stale drink, most likely emanating from the people in it. All seemed rather put out, tired or sick; they all looked as if most of them had just gone face to face with a couple hundred dementors. His Godfather was efficiently weaving in and out of the people standing around, finally settling at a table in the far back of the pub. Another man sat across from Sirius, he was rapped in a moth eaten brown cloak – he, like the rest of the pub looked very tired. As Harry sat down next to Sirius he then recognized the slight outline of a thin face and a scratched up cheek illuminated by a small lamp underneath the hood. Lupin. Sirius leaned forward an put a hand on Lupin's arm, shaking him slightly. "Remus…" Sirius whispered in a low rasp. Lupin jerked awake and made a quick movement to the inside of his cloak for what Harry could only assume to be his wand; stopping abruptly and letting out a sigh of relief – Lupin recognized the two of them. Not shortly after his relief, a new emotion swept over him. "_Sirius!_" he whispered back alarmed at Sirius's appearance as not a dog but as himself. "Why are you not disguised? What if fudge walked in here, or a Death Eater?" he said in a calm but concerned voice; giving Sirius a stern look, Padfoot only looked back at Moony with only mild annoyance. "Remus, we're in the middle of a war. Do you really think Fudge is going to go stroll about London or a Death Eater is going to casually walk in her for some Fire-Whiskey?" saying this with a cocky smirk as he glanced around the pub as to solidify his argument. "See? No one." He then began to look curiously at Lupin's drink.

Harry had watched their spats in amusement many times before, but felt himself wondering why they had come to London in the first place.

"Er..Lupin…is there a…er…why're we in London?" Harry asked leaning forward. Lupin broke his gaze from Sirius who was now successfully obtained Lupin's Fire Whiskey, much to his wolfish friend's dislike. "Well Harry, as I've said many times before- these are dark times; we can barely trust are own people hoping they aren't being used my Voldemort. People are disappearing more than ever, so now that Voldemort has been discovered a but earlier than he wanted, our world now completely sure of it. He has begun once more, what he was doing years ago – gaining and making followers. So, to just completely get to the point; Dumbledore wants you and Sirius to return to Grimmauld Place." Sirius slammed the cup down of smoking liquor down. "What!?" he said rather loudly then lowered his voice. "Your not telling me Dumbledore wants to lock me up in Grimmauld place again!?" Sirius growled. "Unfortunately Sirius you must come back to Head- quarters – you and Harry are just too far away. School is starting soon, and Harry needs to be able to get ready for his 6th year." Harry frowned at this. The last thing he wanted to do was go back to Hogwarts, as if nothing else was going on in the world. Voldemort was rising and he wanted to help the Order, how was he to do that if he was at school worrying about his N.E.W.T.S? And he finally had started living with his Godfather; he couldn't remember when he'd ever been this consistently happy, ever. "Lupin do you really think school is that important right now? I want to stay and help Sirius, I want to help the _order._" Harry said this while glancing around at the dimly lit pub again to make sure no one was listening in. Lupin's heavily bagged eyes and premature wrinkles began to crinkle up into a small – but warm smile, "Harry I'm sorry but the safest place for you to be right now is Hogwarts. You, Ron, and Hermione," He gave Harry an encouraging smile, then turned back at Sirius who had finished off his Liquor minutes before; who was slumped rather oddly on his arms. "I'm going back now, and Dumbledore requests you two come back immediately, with me." Sirius raised an inquiring eyebrow. "Now Lupin before we consent to sex," he said sarcastically, "why is it that we're so suddenly having to move? If it wasn't safe why ever let us move out there?"

Lupin ran a hand through his straw colored hair, eventually letting it migrate to his temples to give them a comforting massage.

"We got word from Mundungus that Lucius Malfoy was speaking about 'going on a trip to the country' with some friends of the family, which we could only interpret as a euphemism for: "We're going to the country to murder Harry Potter and Sirius Black."

Lupin then stood up and re-buttoned his cloak at the neck and sliding his hood over his head. "Sirius stood up defiantly, "Dung? You're going on word from _dung!?_" asked Sirius in a now amused and slightly slurred voice. He crossed his arms and smirked, his whole face lit up with a teenage like arrogance. "Sirius.." Lupin began but closed his mouth; he knew he would get nowhere in an argument with Sirius. Looking back over in Harry's direction-who was still sitting. "…We need to go." He said firmly to Harry, who looked from a bemused Sirius to a Lupin with defeat barring down on him, he sighed and stood up. " Yeah, okay. Dumbledore's right I suppose…"

Sirius groaned as they walked out of the Pub and toward his rather recent holding cell, Number 12 Grimmauld Place. "We need to hurry, there's a meeting in twenty minutes. Dumbledore is giving us all new assignments; before the school terms begin," Lupin whispered to Sirius and Harry as they made their way through a park. He glanced back at Harry who; couldn't hide his interest. "We still have a month before the term starts, maybe you could join one of our assignments," Lupin said with a small smile, knowing this was exactly what Harry had been wondering if he could do. "I was talking to Nymphadora," Lupin began, "Said Dumbledore has news what Voldemort's been up to recently."

Harry looked at Sirius who returned Harry's concerned and curious look, they stepped through a metal gate, exiting the park and walking across the street to stand between number 11 and 13 of Grimmauld Place, focusing very hard; Harry repeated the address of The Order in his mind; until he felt Sirius nudge him; opening his eyes he now saw number 12 nestled uncomfortably between numbers 11 and 13; the rushed up the steps quickly, before any muggles could notice the difference.

Sirius felt the cool air hit him as the door slammed shut, it was exactly how he remembered it to smell – completely repulsive, he gave an agitated growl as her heard his mother's yells, "_SHAME OF MY BLOOD, FILTH BEYOND MUDBLOODS, SIRIUS – NO SON OF MINE, WORTHLESS, SHAMELESS, ARROGANT, PANSY, WASTE OF THE FLESH, SCUM OF THE EART-"_ He blocked it out, as he was used to doing. Sighing deeply he took another step in to the hallway – Home sweet home; he grimaced.


End file.
